Team Building Guide: SAIYANS
SAIYANS Arguably the most powerful team in legends, teams consisting of characters with the saiyan tag are very popular. This tag is very diverse and has many characters that support this tag, and it also has some of the most powerful characters. There are many possible teams for this tag. It is recommended to bring characters with saiyan-boosting z-abilities(extreme goku, ssj goku etc.) for maximum results. Characters with colour supporting z abilities(hero vegeta) or z abilities that support other tags(hero kid gohan) don’t help this team and shouldn't be used, unless they are very good. Here’s how well each character performs on this team, to help you decide which units you should take into battle. Optimal Saiyan Team Strategy The main fighters are some of the most powerful in the game, and thus not much planning is required. However, if roles had to be allotted, vegito can be a strike dump, gogeta can take the blast cards, and goku can use his damage reduction as a cover change and thus serve as a tank. It is preferable for special moves to go to goku and gogeta, and for green cards to go to vegito and goku. If one is forced to pick, Gogeta should be the first to die, followed by vegito, leaving goku as the last man standing so that he can utilise his crisis abilities. Z-TIER S-TIER A-TIER NEW, UPDATED Super Gogeta (SP) (RED)- CRISIS FIGHTER, STRIKE DAMAGE DEALER Though Gogeta is a bit old by now, he is still extremely good. Try to use only one type of arts card in his combos- either strike or blast- because then he can ignore combo damage reduction, thanks to his primary unique ability. In situations where you have three strike cards and one blast card(or vice-versa), use the blast card first. Because, if it’s your first arts card, then there will be no combo damage reduction. However, if you use it in the end, there will be a 30-40% damage reduction with no buff, reducing the overall damage of the combo. Gogeta also shouldn’t be allowed to take too much damage near the start of the match, because he’s a crisis fighter, so he should have enough health left in case he’s the last man standing. Also, his main ability should not be used unless you have less taken quite a bit of damage. Not wasting heals is especially important for crisis fighters like Gogeta. Goku (SP) (BLU) (Kaioken) – STRIKE DAMAGE DEALER, TANK (AFTER TRANSFORMATION) This is someone who needs to be handled carefully. Use him right, and your enemies don’t stand a chance. Handle him incorrectly, and you won’t stand a chance. His main ability reduces his health, and while his special arts card makes him incredibly powerful while in kaioken, but weakens him severely after kaioken deactivates. Plus, it makes his special move arts more powerful, but the special move arts also turns into a suicide move. Therefore, you should try to only use his main ability when necessary, and you should try to NEVER use his special arts cards. His stats before transforming are nothing compared to after he activates his kaioken, so he should use his transformation as soon as he appears on the field. Turles (SP) (PUR) - ANTI SON-FAMILY, BLAST DAMAGE DEALER, TANK (FIRST 35 TIMER COUNTS) SPECIAL ARTS CARD FOCUS Turles is much better after the latest balance changes, and can now deal amazing damage and actually take a few hits. He should be kept on the field for as long as possible during the first 35 timer counts of the match, as his secondary damage reducing main ability turns him into a pretty good tank as long as it remains active. And though his main ability can be activated early, it would be wise to wait a bit before using it, the reason being that his main ability draws a health restoring special arts card, so he should take a little damage before using it. Also, his main ability soulh only be used if he holds 3 or 4 blast arts cards. His special arts card is one of the best in the game, so he should be given as many as possible, which means a few special arts cards should be saved for him. Since he is a ranged fighter, and most saiyans are strike fighters, he can be brought in when you have a deck full of blast arts cards, in order to maximize the damage dealt. OLD, NOT UPDATED Super Saiyan Goku (SP) (GRN)- This new super saiyan goku is possibly the best unit in the game, and is an excellent addition to a saiyan team. He can deal high blast damage, thanks to his stats, main ability, special skill and z ability. His primary unique ability allows him to take no damage when he changes cover for the first time, which can be really useful if you're stuck in a combo and you're about to dies, or if you're about to get hit with a rising rush and your dodge gauge is empty. His secondary unique ability allows him to boost an ally Gohan's strike attack whenever Gohan returns to the field, which can be really useful for the strike based powerful sparking ssj2 gohan and sparking kid Gohan. His main ability allows him to draw a special move arts card, increase his blast damage, and allows him to use his cover:rescue one more time. His special move arts card cannot be dodged and can counter the opponents attack. For example, if Goku uses this attack and the opponent charges up a strike attack, Goku will teleport next to the opponent and fire his attack. This allows him not only to take no damage from the opponent's attack, it also lets him deal some heavy damage to the opponent. His only downfall is his z abilty, which only buffs green units; but apart from that, Goku is a fantastic unit on this team. Super Vegeta (SP) (YEL)- Super vegeta is a fantastic unit who can deal an ENORMOUS amount of blast damage. He has one of the highest blact attack stats in the whole game, and can boost this by upto 70%, depending on how much time has passed. His unique ability also makes the opponent take more blast damage, increasing his blast damage even more. His special skill boost his blast damage as well. Though his z ability is not for this tag, it still works really well on this team. His z ability boost the blast attack of super saiyans, and it's quite viable on this team, as most of the top tier units are super saiyans. His main ability allows him to draw an ultimate arts card, which allows him to seal tons of damage at a low cost. Overall, Vegeta is one of the best units in the whole game, and should be added to a saiyan team as soon as he is acquired. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (SP) (BLU)-Once the best unit in the game, broly is now viewed as a decent glass canon who should not be used much as green is the strongest type in the game as of now, but Broly is still an excellent addition to a saiyan team. His main ability allows him to draw an ultimate arts card, which can deal a lot of damage if it hits. His unique ability is quite powerful, as it gives him an attack boost when facing a ‘goku’ enemy. Since goku is quite common on a saiyan team, broly will often get his boost. Unfortuantely, his hp and defense stas are quite low, so he can't take hits very well. His weak z ability only supports characters from ‘episode: sagas from the movies’ which features just him, blue ssj goku, one handed spirit bomb goku and turles here. But, despite that flaw, broly is still a fantastic unit who is definitely worth adding to a saiyan team. Super Saiyan Goku (SP) (RED)- One of the first units in the game, this goku is very good in a saiyan team. He has naturally high stats as a sparking character, and his z ability boost saiyan characters’ strike attack. His main ability allows him to draw a cheap but powerful ultimate arts card, which can deal some major damage if it hits. Unfortunately, his powerful unique ability is almost useless on this team, as it boosts his damage when an allied krillin dies. The problem is that krillin is not a saiyan, so he will underperform on this team and rarely find a place on it. However, despite this major flaw, this goku is still a powerful unit. Vegeta (SP)- A very powerful unit. his main ability gives him a 50% boost to blast attack for a brief period of time, making his energy attacks very powerful while it is active. His z ability is a blast version of super saiyan goku's, and the whole team benefits a lot from it.